<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fast Hands and Secrets by Atlantius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178103">Fast Hands and Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantius/pseuds/Atlantius'>Atlantius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, Conventions, F/F, Hotel Sex, Implied Consent, Lesbian Character, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantius/pseuds/Atlantius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous first-person character and unnamed second character hit it off at a con hotel bar and things move quickly! Maybe they should have talked more first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fast Hands and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately after opening her hotel room door she pulled me inside by the band of my skirt, which was my first moment of panic. I was super excited, because she seemed to like me and I didn’t know where things were going but I couldn’t resist going along to find out. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me, un-gently slamming the back of my head into the wall. I could taste the whiskey in her mouth. I still didn’t know what to do with my hands. By the time I hesitantly touched her waist, she felt me up.<br/>
**<br/>
We had met in the hotel bar. She was already there, and I came in for a pina colada. We were both there for the anime convention. She was out of costume and in a more casual dress. I wasn’t in costume per-se, but still dressed up including a short skirt, loose shirt, and wig. She struck up a conversation as my drink was made, and things got a bit flirty. Then she asked if I wanted to chat more in her room.<br/>
**<br/>
She pushed her thigh between mine, and pushed almost all the way up. In the second moment of panic, I pushed her away.<br/>
“Whoa! I don’t really want you to slow down, but <i>gently</i>, please!”<br/>
“Sorry, I’ll try to be careful,” she said.<br/>
She more slowly moved back in, her hands on my waist and moving up. Her thigh slid up the inside of mine. I squeezed my thighs together around her leg, partly to keep her from going too high again, but I liked feeling her there too. Her fingers lightly felt their way up from my chest to my neck, to the back of my head as she kissed me deep, exploring my mouth with her tongue. Feeling a bit more daring, I felt her up, too.<br/>
Her hands slid down from my neck to my chest, and then down to my hips. I froze, thinking she was going to take off my skirt. I held my breath waiting for it to happen. Instead she pulled me away from the wall. We stumbled over to the bed, lips locked until we fell over together.<br/>
She went from kissing my lips to nibbling my neck. I made an embarrassing squeak of a sound. I think she liked that, because she bit me for it.<br/>
I had one arm trapped under her, so I held her close, pressed to me. My other hand was on her breast, my thumb moving in circles. Her hand went from my hip to my ass, and she pulled me in close. I made another whimpering sound.<br/>
Her hand ran down my thigh, and she pulled my leg over hers. Then she ran her hand back up the back of my leg, my thigh, up to my ass— under my skirt. She squeezed me firmly, her finger tips brushing me between my legs.<br/>
I panicked, again. I pulled my leg back and tried to roll away from our embrace.<br/>
“Wait,” she said as I squirmed away. “You’re…. tucked?”<br/>
I stared to cry as I explained.<br/>
“I’m sorry. I figured you were a lesbian, and you wouldn’t want me if you found out. I didn’t expect things to get this far. I’m sorry, I’ll go.”<br/>
I got up to go. I fixed my skirt. Then she grabbed my wrist.<br/>
“Wait, don’t go. I didn’t know… but I still like you, and want this to happen.”<br/>
“You’re just drunk.”<br/>
“I’m not drunk! Well ok I may be drunk but I still want this. I just… don’t know what to do now. I mean, with a woman I would—”<br/>
“Just do the same thing. You were treating me like one, and  I… was enjoying it too.”<br/>
“Okay but like, these aren’t real, are they?” She said, pushing against my chest. “You don’t feel what I do to them?”<br/>
“No, but I liked your expressions when you played with them.”<br/>
“Huh, okay. So… what should I call this?” she placed her hand on my pelvis, above the tuck.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Like, I don’t want you to feel like I’m treating you like you’re not a woman. Sorry, did that make sense? Still a little drunk. Should I refer to it as… your pussy? A boy-clit? Or—”<br/>
“That’s okay, it’s a penis. A dick. Cock. But I don’t see how a lesbian is going to want to do anything with it, or me.”<br/>
“Look, bitch, stop the pity party. I’m sorry I found out this way, by moving too fast. But, I want to <i>fuck</i> and I want <i>you</i>. And for your information, I have a cock, too!”<br/>
I was so confused, and speechless for a moment. She could tell, and went from telling me off to a wicked grin in a split second.<br/>
“My strap is over in my luggage.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>